Tiempos difíciles
by Ari1124
Summary: Luego de la caída del Innombrable, Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen la misión de disolver los últimos grupos de Mortífagos rebeldes. Pero cuando Hermione es secuestrada por estos, sus amigos tendrán que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarla. Hr-Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Conviviendo con el enemigo...

Esta es la primera vez que publico una historia, así que, traten de ser clementes en sus opiniones. No soy tan buena escritora, pero al menos lo intento, y si no les gusta mi historia, no la lean pero no dejen mensajes ofensivos. Por otro lado si se aceptan criticas constructivas. 

Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

_Prologo._

-"Corre, corre, que no nos atrapen, sigue corriendo, no te detengas, corre"-.

Sus piernas estaban cansadas, pero no podía parar, sentía que iba a desmayarse, pero no, los Mortífagos estaban demasiado cerca. A su lado, un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules la arrastraba de la mano y la impulsaba a seguir a delante.

-"Ya casi llegamos. ¡Puedes hacerlo!"-

Pero no podía, no aguantaba más. Las rodillas le fallaron y su cuerpo se hubiera desplomado en el suelo si su compañero no la hubiese sujetado.

-"No puedo, no llegaré al traslador, ya no puedo mas."-

-"Hermione, tienes que poder. Vamos. Levántate. ¡Hay que seguir! Están cerca, puedo oírlos."-

-"No. Tienes que seguir sin mi…"-

-"¡¿QUÉ?! Claro que no, de ninguna manera pienso dejarte aquí sola."-

-"Ron, escucha: es la única forma. Vete, no tiene sentido que te atrapen a ti también…"-

-"¡BASTA! No me iré sin ti. Ahora, vamos…"-

Apenas alcanzó a pasarle el brazo por la cintura y las voces de los mortífagos se hicieron más evidentes.

-"No pueden estar lejos. ¡Búsquenlos!"-

-"Aquí. Son ellos…"-

-"Atrápenlos, que no escapen…"-

Varios rayos provenientes de diferentes varitas les pasaron rozando, pero casi llegaban al traslador. Solo unos árboles más, ya comenzaban a vislumbrarse las casas… Sí, ahí estaba, el cesto de basura que habían dejado, tan solo unos metros… Pero entonces una luz ámbar le dio en la espalda y la chica cayó precipitadamente al sobre el húmedo césped. Su amigo intentó levantarla, pero el hechizo la había dejado anclada al piso.

-"Vete, no hay tiempo…"-

-"¡NO!"-

Notó que todo se todo su alrededor se desvanecía, miró al pelirrojo y no tubo la menor duda de que se quedaría a su lado aunque lo capturen en el proceso. Con sus últimas fuerzas levantó la varita, apuntándolo.

-"Ron, lo siento tanto. Te amo. _Depulso_"-

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, observó como su novio salía despedido por los aires e impactaba contra el gran cilindro metálico. Se produjo un gran estruendo, y enseguida, él y el cesto, desaparecieron. "_Ya está_", se repitió tranquilamente para si misma, "_Ya está_".

Y entonces se desmayó.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Dejen comentarios, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1.

Hacia frío, hacía _demasiado_ frío. Estaba muy oscuro, apenas abrió los ojos no pudo vislumbrar nada en la penumbra. Parpadeó varias veces y su visión mejoró, distinguió los contornos de los que parecía ser una celda, similar a la que alguna vez había visto en una foto de la prisión de Azkaban publicada por _El Profeta_. Se acomodó contra una helada pared, estaba muy adolorida. En cuanto logró espabilarse, intentó asimilar mejor su situación.

Ron y ella se habían dirigido al bosque para interceptar a los grupos de mortífagos que aun ofrecían resistencia después de la caída del Señor Oscuro. Su objetivo era hacerse pasar por mortífagos y asistir a la reunión en la que se planificaría un posible atentado contra el Ministerio de la Magia. No era la primera vez que se infiltraba en una de esas reuniones, de hecho, lo habían estado haciendo por los últimos meses. Dado que los seguidores de Lord Voldemord seguían conservando su forma de invocar a las reuniones (por medio de la Marca Tenebrosa que tenían en el brazo), la Orden del Fénix tubo la suerte de localizar a Igor Karkaroff, un ex mortífago que milagrosamente estuvo de acuerdo en colaborar a cambio de protección (sin duda, a sus antiguos amigos, no les había hecho gracia su traición). Desde entonces, él les informaba cuando serian las próximas reuniones de las cuales se enteraba por medio de su propia marca.

Pero en esta ocasión, las cosas no habían salido como previstas. Harry, Ron y Hermione, completamente cubiertos por túnicas negras hasta los pies y con sus respectivas mascaras, habían llegado en traslador a pueblito cercano al bosque, su destino. Se habían presentado puntualmente en el punto de encuentro sin imaginar lo que les esperaba. Cuando llegaron y notaron que todos los Mortífagos parecían estar esperándolos, enseguida comprendieron que las cosas no andaban bien. Pero cuando intentaron desaparecerse y no lograron, los cuatro amigos comenzaron a desesperarse, habían caído en la trampa. Sin detenerse a pensar en como los habían descubierto, se echaron a correr a toda velocidad. Harry en una dirección, y Ron y ella en otra. "_Y me atraparon._" Pensó Hermione amargamente. "_Al menos se que Ron esta a salvo y espero que Harry también lo esté._"

De pronto un chillido similar al abrir de una puerta, hizo que se sobresaltara. Debía se muy vieja y oxidada, pensó la prisionera, deprisa cerró los ojos y se quedo inmóvil contra la pared, rogando que creyeran que estaba dormida. Pudo apreciar que dos voces que discutían desde el fondo, una de ellas parecía muy enojada.

-"¡Era tu deber estar allí! Nuestra familia ha sido aliada con el Señor de las Tinieblas durante mucho tiempo. ¡¿Qué crees que pensarían los demás si supieran de esto?! Mi propio hijo… ¡Cambiando de bando!"- Dijo una de las voces.

-"No estoy cambiando de bando, padre, ya te lo he dicho, no pienso hacerme auror ni nada. Pero no quiero seguir con esto. ¡No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban por alguien que no hizo nada más que despreciarnos! Y a demás esta muerto. ¡Lord Voldmord esta muerto¡El gran mago oscuro ya no existe! Potter acabó con él. No veo porque tenemos que seguir con todo esto."- Dijo la otra voz, tenía una forma de arrastrar las palabras curiosamente familiar.

-"¡No pronuncies su NOMBRE!"- Gimió su padre. Entonces hubo un silencio, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en tono más calmado: -"Draco, desde siempre hemos servido al Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedería si ahora tu nos abandonas?"- Su hijo intentó decir algo pero Lucius Malfoy no se lo permitió -"¡Nos matarían! A mí y a tu madre, nos matarían. ¿Eso es lo que quieres¡¿Matarnos?!"-

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió de repente y una voz femenina irrumpió en el pasillo.

-"Lucius."- Llamo Narcisa -"Tienes visitas."- Dirigiéndole una última mirada fría a su hijo, el Señor Malfoy salió de la habitación; dejando solos a Draco con su madre.

Esta, espero a oír a su marido subir por las escaleras antes de hablar.-"¿Han vuelto a discutir, no es así?"- Al no obtener respuesta, suspiró. –"Tu padre ha estado muy nervioso últimamente, y ahora, cuando no te vio en el bosque… Esto traerá repercusiones, Draco."-

-"Madre, yo ya no quiero esta vida. Quiero poder caminar por las calles, sin que ver carteles de "_Se busca_" con mi foto, estoy harto de estar encerrado en esta casa. Todavía no he hecho nada, si me entrego ahora, no podrían enviarme a Azkaban. No he matado ni torturado a nadie. Todavía estoy a tiempo."-

-"Lo se, hijo, pero no es tan fácil. Estoy intentando convencer a tu padre, pero es tarea difícil. Sabes que es muy terco, pero te quiere."-

Draco hizo muecas que indicaron que no estaba del todo seguro, cuando algo le llamo la atención. Enfocó la vista. En una de las celdas, yacía lo que parecía una persona dormida contra una pared.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

Narcisa tardó un momento un momento en contestar, buscando la mejor manera de explicarle a su hijo.

-"Ayer"- Empezó dudosa –"Ayer, tu padres y los demás, descubrieron que había miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se hacían pasar por Mortífagos y… Atraparon a uno.

-"¿Atraparon a alguien?"- Preguntó Draco entre interés y miedo. Desde la desaparición del Innombrable, su padre parecía involucrarse cada vez más en negocios turbios. Una decisión que, a su criterio, era muy estupida. Habían estado tanto tiempo a merced de Voldemord que, cuando por fin pudieron librarse de él, Draco no entendía como era posible que continuara planeando ataques contra el gobierno. "_Pero esto es diferente_" Pensó. "_Hasta ahora nadie podría probar que Lucius Malfoy estuvo involucrado en los ataques, pero después de esto, habrá investigaciones. Sin duda se acabarían enterando que mi padre había tenido que ver en el asunto. A demás… ¿Que harían con el auror?_" Tragó saliva. "_¿Lo matarían?_"

-"Me iré a dormir."- Dijo secamente. Y partió sin echar otra mirada al prisionero.´

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba preparada para todo. Estaba preparada para ser sometida a interrogatorio, para ser torturada e incluso para morir de la manera más horrible. Tenia claro en su mente que no delataría a sus amigos por nada del mundo. La chica estaba tan segura de la terrible suerte que le esperaba, que cuando pasó su primer día de encierro sin que nadie recordara su existencia, se sintió desconcertada.

Desde la discusión de los Malfoy, no hubo otro suceso. Había pasado las últimas horas, sola, pensando en sus mejores amigos. Las personas a las que más quería en el mundo: Luna, Neville, Ginny, Harry y por supuesto Ron. Luego de la caída del Innombrable, hacia menos de tres años, se habían vuelto un grupo tan unido que después de recuperar el año perdido en Hogwarts decidieron vivir todos juntos en la casa que Harry había heredado de su padrino. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban cursando hacia dos años la carrera de auror, Luna escribía artículos para _El Quisquilloso_, Neville investigaba el comportamiento de las plantas devoradora hombres y Ginny empezaba su carrera en el Quidditch jugando como cazadora para los Chudley Cannon. Todos habían ingresado a la Orden, después de su actuación en la batalla final, pero solo el trío dorado participaba activamente de ella luchando contra los últimos Mortífagos rebeldes. Al margen de todos estos cambios Ron y ella al fin estaban juntos y eran felices.

Hermione bostezó, con el pasó del tiempo el miedo se había disipado dando paso al cansancio y al aburrimiento. A esa hora debía estar amaneciendo y no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Observó distraídamente el calabozo donde se encontraba. Parecía ser un pasillo largo provisto de pequeñas celdas que debían ser para cuatro personas aunque ella era la única prisionera. No había velas en las celdas, la escasa luz que las alumbraba provenía del corredor, de donde colgaban antorchas permanentemente encendidas por acción de magia.

La castaña volvió a bostezar, estaba débil, muy sedienta y extremadamente adolorida. Intento no pensar en cuanto tiempo había pasado sin comer ni beber nada. Y el frío que pasaba a través de las livianas ropas de verano que llevaba debajo de la túnica negra de Mortífago y la calaba hasta los huesos Pero peor era la soledad, sentía que se volvía loca. Solo esperaba que esto no durara mucho y que bajara alguien a verla, ya sea para torturarla, matarla o tal vez darle algo de agua.

* * *

Draco Malfoy había estado caminando en círculos en su habitación por tanto tiempo, que era de sorprenderse que aun no hubiera dejado huella en el suelo. Estaba nervioso y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un auror medio muerto de sed y frío allá abajo en el calabozo. No tenia duda de que aun no le habían dado ni comida ni bebida, de hecho, probablemente ni siquiera se habían molestado en bajar a verlo. Por supuesto, esto formaba parte del plan de intimidación fomentado por Lord Voldemord, en vida, y que sus seguidores aun seguían usando. Draco se había propuesto no verlo, ni saber su identidad aunque estaba seguro que era alguien importante porque su padre no perdía oportunidad de regocijarse por su captura. Estaba bastante feliz, decía orgullosamente que ese había sido su mayor logro desde la caída del Señor de las Tinieblas.

"_Sí, es alguien importante._" Se aseguro a si mismo "_Hacia tiempo que no lo veía tan contento consigo mismo._"

"_Pero… ¿Quién?_" Pregunto una voz en su cabeza.

"_Quizás que es un auror. Entonces, es posible que haya estado involucrado en la ultima batalla._"

Aunque hasta ese momento había estado seguro de que era un auror, ahora Draco lo dudaba, no era necesariamente un auror, podía ser cualquiera.

"_Es un miembro de la Orden_" Dijo la voz. "_Podría ser un profesor_"

"Claro que no." Respondió en voz alta. Desecho inmediatamente esa posibilidad, la idea de que alguien que conocía estuviera encerrado en el calabozo de su casa lo perturbaba enormemente.

-"Se acabó"- Dijo en tono más alto de lo necesario. -"Voy a bajar"

* * *

Ronald Weasley estaba desesperado. De todas las cosas horrendas que le podían ocurrir, esta era definitivamente la peor. Su novia, su mejor amiga, la persona más importante en el mundo para él, raptada por Mortífagos. Apenas apareció en la sala de su casa y tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo sucedido. Los escasos segundos antes de que el mundo se le cayera encima. Intentó regresar, pero ya era tarde, los Mortífagos se habían marchado llevándose al amor de su vida con ellos. Gritó varias veces su nombre, deseando con toda su fuerza que su novia acudiera al llamado, pero no apareció. Comenzó a llover, como si el cielo creyera que el agua podía lavar las penas de su corazón y un sollozo se le escapo del alma, seguido por otro y otro.

Y así se quedó, llorando bajo la lluvia durante horas.

* * *

Draco bajaba por la escalera a toda velocidad, estaba a punto de romper su promesa de permanecer fuera del asunto, y lo sabia, pero esa incertidumbre podía mas que cualquier otra cosa. Bajo los últimos escalones de un salto, abrió la puerta de un golpe y avanzó a zancadas por el corredor hacia una de las últimas celdas. Mientras avanzaba, en su mente se iban formando un sin fin de nombres que a su vez iba desechando uno por uno.

"¿Moody? No. ¿Arthur Weasley? No. ¿McGonagall? Definitivamente no."

Pero ninguno de esos nombres lo preparo para lo que vio en esa celda. Allí, sentada la una pared, estaba nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger, devolviéndole la mirada de forma desafiante.


	3. Chapter 3

Mucha gracias a mi unica lectora, ilovedanyrupert. Creo que ya es tarde para cambiar el rumbo de la historia, pero como consuelo, al menos eso es lo que pensaba hacer con Harry y Ginny.

Capitulo 2.

-"_¡¿Tú?!_"_-_ No era posible. Draco, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, hasta al mismísimo Harry Potter, pero no definitivamente, a _ella_. La sangra sucia, la persona en Hogwarts que mas detestaba, excepto, claro, al cicatrizado. –"No, no puede ser."

Hermione, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, lo miraba como quien mira a un loco. Malfoy había pasado los últimos minutos observándola con expresión perturbada, como si ella fuera una especie de monstruo de dos cabezas. "_Como es posible que no lo supiera_" Pensó ella mientras esperaba que el chico saliera de su estupor. "_Si bien se fue sin ni siquiera echarme un vistazo en su visita anterior, seguramente su padre le habría dicho algo…_"

Conciente que debía estar pareciendo un idiota, Draco se forzó a decir algo:

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- "_Bien hecho. ¿No podrías haber dicho algo mas estupido?_" dijo la voz.

Al parecer, la prisionera debió pensar lo mismo, porque rondó los ojos.

-"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Me atraparon. ¿No es obvio?"-

-"¡¿En serio¡¿Y yo como se supone que lo voy a saber, sangre inmunda?!"-

-"¿No se supone que vives aquí¿No es acaso tu padre un Mortífago¿No lo eres tu también?"- Se levanto con brusquedad, sosteniéndose por las rejas de la celda. –"No eres el más listo. ¿Verdad, Hurón?"

-"Te recuerdo, Granger"- Comenzó haciendo muecas de desprecio. –"Que aun con tu gran inteligencia, eres tu quien esta en el piso inferior de mi casa, enjaulada como un canario."-

-"Bueno, en ese sentido, estamos iguales. Solo que yo estoy retenida contra mi voluntad, mientras que tu estas aquí por que si salieras a la calle te encerrarían en Azkaban."- Replicó Hermione, quien había oído toda la charla de los Malfoy, y pensaba sacarle provecho.

Malfoy se quedo pasmado. ¿Cómo sabia ella eso? Aunque quizás no estuviera tan dormida la última vez que se había encontrado en ese pasillo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella no se había mostrado muy sorprendida de verlo… ¡Maldita sangre sucia!

Hermione pensó que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Malfoy parecía bastante furioso, y teniendo en cuenta que ella se encontraba encerrada y sin varita, eso no eran buenas noticias. "_No importa_" pensó Hermione. "_He estado aquí pudriéndote por casi dos días, sin agua, ni comida; y si ahora voy a morir, por lo menos, voy a salvar la dignidad que me queda._"

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, y cuando Draco hablo lo hizo con vos gélida.

-"Lo que suceda o no si yo abandonara esta casa, no es asunto tuyo."- Luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara. –"Y si estuviera en tu lugar, tendría mucho cuidado en no hacer enojar a alguien que puede hacer tu vida un infierno si se lo propone."

Dicho esto ultimo, se retiro con pasos largos y cerro de un portazo. Hermione se quedo pensando en que tanto podía empeorar su vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

-"Podemos volver al bosque y buscar pistas"-

-"Ya hemos hurgado ese lugar unas trescientas veces"-

-"Podemos revisar una por una las casas de todos los que sabemos que son mortífagos hasta que la encontremos".-

-"Ginny, eso tardaría siglos, podría pasar semanas antes de encontrarla. Además, es ilegal. No puedes entrar simplemente a la casa de alguien sin una Orden del Ministerio."-

-"Puede que este en un monte del Himalaya, los Mortífagos quizás quieren usarla como sacrificio para la ceremonia de los Yetis Sangrientos que se celebra cada quinientos años en el Solsticio de Verano."-

Poco después de la "conversación" de Hermione y Draco, Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna discutían posibles escondites donde podían tenerla secuestrada. Acomodados junto al fuego en los viejos y roídos sillones del amplio living de la casa de los Black. A pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo hablando, aun ninguno parecía saber que hacer. Como siempre, nadie hacia caso a las fabulas de Luna, así que continuaron discutiendo. 

-"No importa cuanto tardemos, tenemos que encontrarla. ¿O acaso no te importa lo que le suceda, Harry?"- Dijo Ginny enfurecida.

-"Claro que me importa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes que Hermione es como mi hermana, por eso quiero encontrarla antes que… Sea demasiado tarde."- Termino con voz grave. Se produjo un silencio en el que solo se oía el fuego de la chimenea crepitar. Luego Ginny lo rompió con determinación.

-"No. La encontraremos. No importa como. Buscaremos por todo Londres si es necesario. Ellos no la mataran, la necesitan para extorsionar a Harry. Llevan dos años queriendo vengarse."-

-"Por supuesto. Ya hemos enfrentado a Lord Voldemord, unos cuantos Mortífagos resentidos no serán gran problema."- Argumentó Neville enérgicamente.

-"Sí. Además, todavía faltan varios meses para el Solsticio de Verano."- Recordó Luna. Que al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de que su opinión era descaradamente pasada por alto.

-"Tienen razón. Vamos a rescatarla. Estoy seguro de que esta bien."-

Todos intercambiaron fugaces y nerviosas miradas intentando convencerse el uno a otro. No podían asegurar eso. Harry estaba relativamente seguro de que no la matarían pero… Ellos podían torturarla para sonsacarle información de la Orden o… A decir verdad no tenían ningún motivo para pensar lo contrario. Entonces, una voz sombría proveniente de atrás de su butaca los hizo sobresaltarse.

-"Fue mi culpa, _es_ todo mi culpa. Fui demasiado lento, si tan solo hubiera regresado un poco mas rápido… si algo le ocurre no podré perdonármelo jamás"-

Ron, que había estado parado en las sombras de la habitación desde quizá cuanto, había decidido mostrar su presencia. Avanzó con paso cansado y con los hombros encorvados, como quien lleva una pesada carga en la espalda. Los amigos se quedaron expectantes hasta que el chico se sentó enfrente de la chimenea, entre Harry y Neville.

Tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos y sus profundas ojeras delataban que no había logrado conciliar sueño en días. Estaba muy pálido.

-"No seas idiota."- Replico Ginny. – "Si hubieras sido mas rápido te habrían atrapado a ti también. ¿Y de qué nos serviría eso¡De nada! Pero claro que así estarías contento ¿No?"-

-"Ginny, no le hables así. Ron solo esta preocupado, igual que todos. Tu no eres la única en preocuparse…"- Comenzó Harry.

-"¡Deja de decirme que hacer! Tu no eres el líder aquí…"-

-"Quizás ustedes puedan entender un código que yo obviamente desconozco, pero no logro ver como esto nos ayudara a encontrar a Hermione."- Acotó Luna con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

-"Si, es verdad."- Dijo Neville. -"Saben que no soy realmente bueno en eso de idear planes, pero, si el único dato que tenemos es que podría estar en la casa de unos de los mortífagos a los absolvieron, entonces creo deberíamos visitarlas. Aunque no admitirán que participaron en la revuelta, al menos tendrán que dejarnos pasar o será demasiado sospechoso."-

-"Gracias, Neville."- Le agradeció Ginny, aliviada de que al fin alguien la apoyara.

-"De acuerdo, ya no aguanto mas estar aquí sentado."- Dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-"Sigo pensado que deberíamos visitar el Himalaya…"- Sugirió Luna pensativa, pero luego se encogió de hombros y dijo: -"Pero, esta bien para mi, tal vez me equivoque."

Todos parecían esperar que Ron dijera algo, pero este solo asintió. La culpabilidad le pesaba demasiado como para hablar mucho.

-"Muy bien"- Habló Harry. -"Creo que deberíamos comenzar mañana por la mañana. Es sábado y todos deberían estar en casa. Además eso nos da tiempo de planificar un poco las cosas."-

Nuevamente todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Se que son capitulos cortos pero la verdad, es que soy un poco vaga y tengo muchas cosas que hacer durante el dia.


End file.
